


Remember that spiderman pointing meme? Oh boy

by marveltea



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Gen, Im the bestest friend 10/10 would write self inserts again, M/M, Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard, Watch Dogs 2, do not take this fic seriously in the slightest im just writing this for a friend, everyone likes making bets, i love josh, im not trying to seriously tag this i dont want people finding it so bye now, my friend loves wrench, oh well, she also doesnt know im trans so it will be hard to explain why i made my character trans, so i thought man i should make us in a fanfic, this will be a hella fun fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: This fanfiction is for my friend who complains that she ran out of watch dogs 2 fanfiction, to which I reply with; 'Hey, I have no life, and too much time on my hands, lets write fucking fanfiction"I really dont expect anyone to read it, but if you do go ahead, it will be fun, with crackships with oc's and canonsI have only ever written canon x canon, not anything with our oc's but here we are.I'll give a summary of or oc's in the notes





	Remember that spiderman pointing meme? Oh boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassia ( my bestie )](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cassia+%28+my+bestie+%29).



> \+ Cassia (Kay+sh-uh) ****** "Skull Tracker" +  
> \- Hides identity with steampunk mask (hence the title)  
> \- 19 years old  
> \- Female  
> \- Works at 10 donuts when she's not Skull Tracker  
> \- will throw an empty soda can at your face whenever givin the choice  
> \- I'm bad at explaining characters, so short summary of my character, and we'll jump right into the fanfic
> 
> \+ Otis (Or birth name; Sky) ******* "Gadget" +  
> \- Likes pizza pringles  
> \- 19 (couple months younger than skull)  
> \- Transgender female to male (not out yet, i repeat, not out yet)  
> \- So don't get used to the name 'sky' or he/him pronouns  
> \- Likes aliens  
> \- Invents useless robots  
> \- messy hair is his aesthetic

**Skulls POV**

 

  
"Oh god, I think you'll fit in fine with the rest of us. Just wait until you meet the others. I'm sure you'll feel very welcomed to DedSec. "  

I couldn't really tell if that was sarcasm behind the lady, newly found out Sitara's, voice, or she was being genuine about being welcomed. Since, after fucking around with DedSec's websites for a couple months, she'd probably be considered an annoyance at the point of joining. In my defense, I probably would've been a less of an annoyance if they let her join sooner. But, here I was now, driving towards the garage of the infamous hacker group, DedSec. This will be fun. 

"Got any other name besides 'Skull Tracker'? And are we seriously going to have another mask-crazed member, because soon enough, things are going to get confusing, no offence."  

"Skull's fine." Another? Who's the bitch who stole my idea of wearing a mask all the time.  "And the mask stays on." 

 

The conversation ended there, with Sitara seemingly hiding something behind a chuckle, but still focusing on driving. I decided that scrolling through my instagram would be a good way to past the time, driving through good 'ol San Fran. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Entering the garage, or hackerspace, as Sitara called it, a couple people had already caught my attention. Or, as to say, I caught a couple people's attention, with my mask, shaped like a skull, with neon lights and gears on them. Sitara was the one that said I'd fit in, not me. I don't think the black and neon rainbow that was planted all over my clothes really helped much, but come on, I did look awesome. 

"Guys, I need everyone's attention. The fucker who kept messing with our websites and robots, is on our side, and she's joining us, anyone against it? Too bad, this is Skull Tracker." Sitara stated, to the people gathering around. Her hand motioned along the people, introducing them as she went. She started with first hipster-looking guy, I'd probably mistake him for the leader if I hadn't met Sitara already. "This is Marcus. Only one around with most of his shit together. Also known as Retr0" Definitely hipster. "One in the back is Ray, don't worry none of us like him either, he's just kind of here, and we deal with it. " Presumably the last two, was one guy, who was staring at me far too long, as if he was studying me or something and a girl(?), right next to him. "Those two, Josh and Sky, or Hawt Sauce and Gadget. Josh will be quiet awhile, but once you get to know him, he's a sweetheart. If Sky decides you as a friend, she just go on and on about her robots and nerd movies.  She gets along with rest of the movie nerds, Marcus and Wrench." Besides Marcus's hipster getup, there was Josh in a beanie, green hoodie, with a key around his neck. And Sky, had engineering goggles being the only thing keeping the mess of hair tame, black tank top with and ironman symbol on it? No, it was a real one, must be one she made herself. She also had a couple DedSec tattoos, and a red striped scarf.  But did she miss someone, who the fuck was wrench? "I know what you're thinking, Wrench is on his way over here. He heard about a new person and had to grab some beer. He'll be here in a second." Marcus replied with that one this time.

"I tried to stop him, Sitara, I was going to help Josh build his drone, and if I helped him drunk, It'd probably end up a death helicopter or something- But he left before I could ask for caffeine instead, the dick-" Sitara didn't seemed too bothered, it had to be celebration worthy of a new person, then. 

"Is no one going to mention the fact that we now have two anonymous mask bearers, stand-out clothes in the group now?" I heard Ray speak up. "Yeah, thank's for pointing that one out, we all could've missed it." Sky replied. That earned a smile from Josh. He hadn't said or done anything up until then. These guys were great. But I was still curious of the other fucker that totally copied my look. If I had to fight for the position of the masked-asshole, I will go full out. 

"I'm guessing this 'Wrench' is the one who copied my look?" Sitara nodded, as if she was about to say something, but left it. 

Next thing I knew, there was a man, crashing through the main door, with packs of alcohol. And that wasn't even the most noticeable thing that happened. Most noticeable, was the mask covered in spikes and emojicons on the eyes. Marcus took the bottles from Wrench so he could introduce himself, but he didn't realize my mask yet, and how I knew that was because once our 'eyes' met, his turned into an 'O O' and '! !'  as he pointed at me. My 'eye' turned from neon yellow, to a flashing rainbow, and I pointed back at me, and before I realized it, we were recreating the spiderman meme. "You're the new person! Nice mask. Please tell me none of us here knows your real name. " He pointed again, he knew the reference.  "Of course. Are the spikes and tats there because you have nothing left to wear, or part of the aesthetic?" I pointed back. "Aesthetic. Neon rainbows and skulls are yours?" I was grinning very wide under my mask. He's my favorite so far. 

 

"What the fuck is going on..?" Marcus looked over at Sitara and Sky, almost seemingly scared to ask, or it was fear of the answer. 

 

"Two masked creatures, natural habitat, and interacting with one another, bonding over weird shit almost instantaneously. This place will now be a lot weirder with two weirdos." Sitara smiled. 

 

"Welcome to Dedsec, Skull." One more point came from Wrench, as he said that with the robotic voice he had. 

My mask was cooler. Clearly.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

Couple hours, and many drinks later, Marcus left to commit so called 'Crimes' and Ray had disappeared into who cares where. Which left the garage with Sky, Wrench and Sitara. Josh was there too, but he was staying silent, mostly with his laptop. You never saw him off it. He did look up when someone was talking to him, or when Sky passed him a soda, if she noticed him done with his. Visibly, they spent the most time together. If Sky was around he'd show something on his laptop for awhile, I never bothered to ask what. Sitara seemed just close to everyone. Definitely mom of the group. I know what it meant to be the mom of the group, so I respect her in a ways. Then Wrench, Wrench was the one the I was getting along with the most. Even though everyone, and myself, was really expecting a show-down for the 'masked weirdo' title. I mean, still time, we only met today. One thing we could agree though, my mask was cooler, and had a better design. Okay maybe Wrench didn't agree but fuck him, right? I mean, who used emojicons anymore? Too much work, which is why emojis exist, so honestly Wrench, he needs an upgrade. 

 

"-At the 10 donuts down the street which we /definitely/ need to go to." 

 

Shit he was saying something. About the 10 donuts? I used to work there for extra cash. Gotta get it somehow. 

 

"Cakes are shit there, too much frosting." Sky said, I think she and Josh were the only ones who weren't borderline drunk. Sky might've been a bit tipsy, but thats about it. She mostly stuck to soda, like Josh. Marcus sure was drunk when he left. Sitara started a bet to see if the next morning, one of us will find him passed out down the street. My bet was fifty. 

 

"Frosting is the heart of the cake, Sky. You don't know what you're on about." He replied, taking another sip of the bottle, that he slid under his mask. "Five years of baking with my mom, knows what I'm on about, and I say having too much frosting on a cake, is like having too much grease on pizza. A lot is great, but you'll have a heart attack with too much." Wrench stood up, mask had a little mad emoji. "Now that's just a direct attack towards the way I like my pizza. I'm guessing you don't like pineapple on it either, huh?" Sky looked thoroughly insulted, as if Wrench just stabbed her. "Now it's on. Guys, are you hearing this bullshit?" 

 

"Frosting or Pizza thing? 'Cause, fruit doesn't belong on pizza." Sitara replied, leaving Sky satisfied.

 

"As long as the frosting is super good, pile on that shit, right?"  

 

"Thank you!! Finally, someone with sense. Skull knows her priorities. Take lessons, guys."  He sat back down, about to take another sip of the bottle, realizing it was empty, pushing it aside. "I bet I can make a robot that frosts a cake with the perfect quantity of frosting. You're not satisfied, with the amount, Wrench, you're buying anything I want from the 10 donuts for a month. Sitara, are you getting any of this?" Sitara must have a mental note of all the bets going around here. That will come in handy, around. 

 

"I assume if it does not reach my standards of frosting, the punishment is reversed? Oh, you're on. This will be the easiest bet I've ever won. Looks I had the cakes I was going to get for me and Skull paid for."  He did a little ' ^  ~ ' my way. Shit. 

"Our bet is not going to get you laid, Wrench." I barely heard Sky mumble that. 

 

After awhile, Sky went to join Josh sitting next to him, with a laptop of her own, designing some 3D blueprints it looked like. Asking now and then for some good pointers. At some point in the night, I must've thought things were getting a little boring, so I threw one of Sky's empty soda cans and threw it at Wrench's face. As it would turn out, it wasn't actually empty, and it spilled on his jeans and he threw an empty bottle towards me, which actually kind of hurt. Two can play at that game. Another bottle thrown towards Wrench. "Guys! There is too many computers that could break in here to be throwing bottles. Stick with the cans." That's when an empty can hit Sitara's arm. Wrench's eye's going 'o O' as Sitara and I grouped the cans together and started throwing them at full strength. "That's not fucking fair!"  Sky and Josh best stayed out of it.  

In the end, Sky put on one of those Marvel movies, talking out through the whole movie, about how, if she really wanted to, could duplicate some of Ironman's suit, with the right expenses, of course. Wrench and I called her crazy, Sitara didn't care, and Josh just thought it illogical, and they couldn't duplicate it completely, unless they had vibranium. But thing's like JARVIS, and the arms were easily engineered. Which looked like it gave Sky too much confidence. 

The drunk trio, Skull, Wrench, and Sitara, weren't paying too much attention to the movie anyway. 

I actually think Wrench passed out at some point, considering the Z's that have replaced the usual X's on his mask. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what he looked like under that mask. Did he wonder what I looked like? He's a dirty blonde, I got that bit easily. Most likely he had light eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they turned from Z's to <3's Shit was he awake? Its not like he could tell I was staring, with my own mask. They went back to Z's. He was asleep. Alcohol must've been making everything fuzzy. I can feel myself starting to doze off too. Sitara was watching the movie. Sky and Josh seemed to be in their own world talking about nerd stuff. Cute shit.  

Soon enough I was asleep. 

 


End file.
